Una Tragedia Oportuna
by Aikawa-BL 14
Summary: <html><head></head>Despues de el incidente con el demonio Maka decide abandonar a Soul y tener a un nuevo compañero, mientras Soul y resto quiere que Maka vuelva.Soul debera detener a Maka ya que ella podria volverse un Dios Demonio y destruir todo.No sean timidos y lean...</html>
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

.

.

.

Cuando Maka despertó como arma, el Kishin estaba demasiado confundido.

-¿La técnica… es arma?- se preguntó el Kishin

Pero ella solo se limitó a atacarlo. Primero le dio un golpe con su mano transformada, luego con la otra y de último lanzó una patada pero él pudo esquivarlas todas.

-Noto algo extraño en ella- se dijo Kishin- ella está… ¿inconsciente?-

Al pensar eso se distrajo el tiempo suficiente como para que Maka le diera un "golpe de gracia" y tan rápido que atacó que el cuerpo del Kishin se desmoronó dejando ver el alma de este. De pronto Maka toma el alma y volvió a ser consciente, o al menos para poder despedirse de sus amigos y de su amado compañero, Soul.

-S-soul….- dijo Maka, volteándose para ir con su compañero.

Pero algo la sorprendió, tanto Soul como el resto de sus amigos, se despertaron y habían visto toda la batalla que los dejos sorprendidos.

-M-maka- dijo Soul- ¿tú eres… un arma?... pero pensé que eras técnica-

-Esto es muy extraño- dijo Kid- nunca he escuchado de una técnica y arma-

-C-chicos, yo… - empezó a decir la rubia-cenizo pero estaba al límite, volvió a estar inconsciente por lo que cayó al suelo inmediatamente.

-¡Maka!- dijeron todos corriendo hacia ella.

Pero se detuvieron cuando ella se levanto sola, aun así se tambaleaba, metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco aquella alma.

-¿Es el alma… del Kishin?- dijo Tsubaki con sorpresa.

-Muy bien, Maka-exclamó Black Star- tal vez "podrías" derrotar a un dios como yo, Nyahahaha!

-M-maka… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Soul.

….

-¿Maka?- dijo Kid.

-Esta es… la despedida- dijo Maka.

-¿Q-que estás diciendo?- pregunto Soul con voz quebradiza.

-Este es un adiós- mencionó la rubia sin inmutarse.

En ese momento Maka se comió el alma del Kishin, dejando atónitos a todos. De pronto Soul corre hacia ella.

-¿¡Sabes lo que acabas de hacer!- gritó Soul.

-No…- dijo Maka.

-¿¡No…!- preguntó el albino.

-¡No me toques!- grito Maka alejándose de su compañero.

-¡Maka!, ¡no te vayas!- grito Soul.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Maka ya no estaba dejando a Soul completamente destrozado. Cuando el Kishin murió su campo de fuerza se desvaneció dejando entrar a todos los maestros de Shibusen y a Shinigami-sama.

-¿Dónde está Maka?- preguntó Spirit a Soul.

-Ella… se fue- contesto Kid.

-¿A dónde… se fue?- pregunto Chrona pero nadie le contesto.

Spirit volteó a ver a Soul y noto que éste se arrodilló dejando ver como derramaba una lágrima cristalina. Solo él vio como lloraba Soul. Era algo insólito y en especial porque era para su hija, su pequeña adoración, Maka.

.

.

.

Aika-chan. Pues, como vieron he decidido volver a este fic, por eso estaré modificando ciertas cosas, entre ellos será en que ya no manejare a los personajes de D Gray Man y de Chrono Crusade. MATTA NEE


	2. Un nuevo comienzo no deseado

.

.

.

Capitulo 1

Un nuevo comienzo no deseado

Habían pasado unas semanas después de que cierta chica de rubio cenizo se fuera de Death City. Cuando se reparó Shibusen todos volvieron a clases felices, ilusionados por el nuevo semestre, excepto por 6 alumnos, pero, entre ellos solo había uno solo, uno solo, que sufría más que cualquiera. Un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos estaba sumido en sus pensamientos ignorando lo que pasaba alrededor de él.

-"Si al menos hubiera sido más fuerte podría haberte detenido… Maka"- pensó el peliblanco.

Pero de pronto se escuchó una voz familiar que lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos e hizo que todos voltearan.

-Hola, ¿Qué hay?, ¡QUE ONDA!- dijo Shinigami-sama.

Ninguno de ellos contesto lo cual entristeció al Shinigami mayor.

-¿Todavía siguen tristes?- preguntó el profesor Stein llegando de la nada en ese momento.

-Pero aún sigo sin entender- declaró el arma del peliazul.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el profesor.

-Se refiere a lo que le sucedió a Maka- contestó el hijo del Shinigami-sama.

-Pero si eso ya se les explicó- contestó Stein.

-**Flashback** -

-Padre- habló el chico "rayado"- te pido que nos expliques que pasó-.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó su padre con su siempre graciosa voz.

-Es sobre Maka- le dijo Soul a Shinigami-sama pero en su voz se podía notar la tristeza al decirla, pero, con un toque de duda lo cual no pasó desapercibido por este.

-No sé si podríamos explicarlo- contestó el científico tratando de ser convincente.

-Tal vez yo si pueda- dijo sorpresivamente cierto pelirrojo.

Todos le voltearon a ver y el pelirrojo pudo leer, solo un momento, los pensamientos de los demás "¿Desde cuándo él da las explicaciones?"

-Cuando se trata de Maka-contesto el pelirrojo, dejando atónitos a todos – ella es así porque nació de dos personas diferentes: de un arma y de un técnico-.

-Pero- dice Stein- he visto nacimientos así y ella es la única que ha nacido así-.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Spirit- pero puede ser porque ella posee un alma poderosa y pura que le permitió esa capacidad y también de que posee la habilidad de poder detectar las almas de otros. Otro punto es que ella es hija de una Death Scythe y de una poderosa técnica-.

-Bueno, no se preocupen- dijo el enmascarado- Stein me gustaría que investigaras en donde se encuentra Maka-chan-.

Eso dejo atónitos a todos pero, aún con el semblante serio, este acepto y le prometió que cuando tuviera a un resultado, el sería el primero en saberlo.

-Mientras más pronto mejor- declaro Shinigami-sama.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron al unísono las hermanas Thompson.

-Tsubaki-chan me dijo que Maka se comió el alma de Ashura- contestó.

-¿¡QUE!- gritaron el científico y el "ex conejillo de indias".

-Sí, pero el problema es que al comerse el alma del Demonio, ella comenzara a parecerse a él…-dijo Shinigami-sama pero fue acallado por el grito de todos.

-¿¡QUE!- gritaron todos.

-El alma de Kishin, como decía antes de ser interrumpido, es muy maligna para que el alma pura de Maka lo maneje así que tratará de mantener el balance comiendo tanto almas humanas como almas demoniacas- dijo el director de Shibusen.

Ese último comentario dejo sumamente atónitos a todos pero, entre ellos, había uno que se culpaba a sí mismo por lo sucedido.

-**Fin del Flashback** -

-Pero aun así…- dijo Tsubaki-chan.

-¡Soul!, ¡SOUL!- gritó cierta voz femenina.

El grito sorprendió a todos e hizo que todos voltearan a ver de dónde provenía aquella voz. Se trataba de la gata Blair.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el albino.

-Es,… ¡Es Maka!- dijo Blair tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿¡Cómo!, ¿Qué estás diciendo?- exclamó el ojirojo.

-Está en su habitación, durmiendo- contesto la gata un poco ajetreada.

-Explícate mejor- dijo el tres rayitas (sin ofender)

Pues, cuando paseaba techo por techo vi como la puerta de la habitación de Maka se abría dejando que viera que se trataba de ella y de pronto se tiró a su cama para descansar. Cuando me acerque un poco más noté que había alguien más con ella y se trataba de un chico realmente lindo con cabello largo y negro y ojos rojos- dijo Blair

-Espera, espera- dijo Soul- ¿está aquí Maka? , ¿Hace cuanto la viste?

Después de verla me dirigí inmediatamente aquí- contestó

-Entonces que esperamos, ¡Vamos!- gritó

.

.

.

Aika-chan. Pues a este capítulo solo le tuve que agregar o cambiar ciertas cosas. MATTA NEE


	3. Reencuentro inesperado

.

.

.

Capitulo 2

Reencuentro Inesperado

Estaban corriendo, Soul y sus amigos, en dirección al departamento de este para encontrarse con cierta rubia. Cuando llegan ven como se abre la puerta dejando verla seguida por un muchacho más alto que ella.

-M-maka, ¿eres tú?- preguntó el albino.

La susodicha volteo dejando ver lo cambiada que estaba. Ella ya no sonreía como antes y sus ropas eran muy oscuras a comparación de las que siempre _llevaba _(pensé en describirlos pero me di cuenta de que no podía así que les dejo la tarea de que ustedes lo imaginen).

-Maka, ¿estás bien?- dijo Soul.

Él trató de acercársele pero el muchacho se interpuso entre ellos.

-Disculpe, pero no puedo dejar que se acerque a mi Maestra- dijo el muchacho sorprendiendo al albino que estaba muy enojado.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Soul haciendo como si él no hubiera escuchado pero así le dio tiempo para ver mejor al supuesto "alumno" de Maka.

El muchacho tenía entre 17 y 18 años. Era alto, su piel era clara y era esbelto pero tenía bien torneados los músculos. También tenía el cabello largo y de color negro, lo que hacía resaltar sus ojos de color rojo. La ropa que llevaba combinaba perfectamente con Maka y resaltaba su figura.

-Se lo volveré a repetir, no se acerque más a ella-dijo el pelinegro un poco enojado.

-¿Quién es este, Maka?- pregunto Soul.

…

-¡Maka!- gritó el albino

-No te interesa quien es él pero te diré que es mi nuevo compañero- contestó Maka.

-¿N-nuevo c-compañero?, entonces ¿él es técnico?- preguntó el peliblanco.

-No, él es como yo. Mitad arma y mitad técnico-contestó la rubia.

-Si nos disculpan ya nos tenemos que ir-dijo el muchacho.

-¿A dónde van?-preguntó por primera vez Tsubaki

-Nos vamos de Death City- contestó Maka- Ya sabes qué hacer- le dijo al pelinegro.

De pronto se comenzó a abrir un portal o mejor dicho una puerta de color negro que se abrió sola dejando ver a otro muchacho. Este muchacho era diferente que el primero. Tenía cabello plateado y unos ojos violeta, tenía unos 20 años, aunque se veía más joven que el pelinegro.

-Ne, apúrense, que ya me estoy aburriendo- dijo el peliblanco- Maka, tu también-.

-Deja de quejarte, ya vamos- contestó el pelinegro.

-¡Pero qué carácter!- contestó al otro.

-Cállense ya- dijo Maka-vamos, se nos hace tarde-.

-OK-dijeron los dos pero se notaba que querían seguir discutiendo.

Antes de que Maka entrara en aquella puerta, Soul le abrazó por detrás pero lo que recibió fue que le estuvieran apuntando con un pistola en su frente, de parte del peliblanco.

-¿Quién te dio el permiso de tocar a Maka?-preguntó sombrío el dueño del arma.

-Ya déjalo, no vale la pena- sentenció la rubia haciendo que dejen de apuntarle a su ex-arma.

-¡Espera!- gritó el albino pero Maka no le hizo caso.

Pero para suerte del peliblanco, Shinigami-sama se interpuso entre ellos

-¡Alto Maka-chan! No puedes irte- dijo el Shinigami.

-Discúlpeme- dijo el pelinegro golpeando al obstáculo que tenían enfrente.

En menos de un segundo había pasado la barrera del Shinigami sin ningún problema y antes de que cualquiera pudiera moverse, ellos ya se habían ido.

-"Ahí se fue mi oportunidad"- pensó Soul.

Soul entró a su casa y se dirigió a la habitación de Maka pero notó algo extraño… TODAS SUS COSAS HABÍAN DESAPARECIDO, haciéndole creer que ella jamás volvería.

Mientras en otro sitio, lejano a Death City.

-Maka, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Ch…es… la otra Maka…- dijo jadeante la rubia- gracias a ese encuentro… con su ex-arma… se volvió un poco más rebelde-.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó el peliplateado.

-Solo quiero descansar- declaró la rubia y se encerró en su habitación.

Cuando ya se encontraba sola, notó que corría una lágrima por su mejilla y solo indicaba una cosa: Maka quería volver con Soul pero eso jamás se lo permitiría. Así que entró a su subconsciente encontrándose con su otra personalidad.

"_Escúchame bien, jamás volverás a ver a tu arma y eso es un hecho"_

"_¡Tú no puedes decidir eso! ¡Yo volveré con Soul!"_

"_Y mi trabajo es evitarlo y lo cumpliré"_

"_¿Cómo lo harás? ¡Dime!"_

_De pronto se escucha una risa maligna proveniente de Maka arma._

"_Eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti misma o, si quieres, esperar a que ocurra algo"_

Y después de lo dicho se fue, dejando a Maka técnico sola.

"_Si tan solo tuviera un poco de tiempo y oportunidad para avisarle a Soul…"_

.

.

.

Aika-chan. Pues solo hice algunos cambios en los personajes, tal como se tenia planeado. MATTA NEE.


	4. Sueño, Parte 1

.

.

.

Capítulo 3

Sueño I

Era una mañana fría en Death City y cierto albino recorría las calles desoladas de la ciudad caminando hacia Shibusen.

Cuando llego fue recibido por sus amigos, que trataron de animarlo pero solo hizo molestarlo más. Comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos adentrándose al edificio.

-Pobre Soul-dijo Tsubaki.

-Soul no es el único que sufre, ¿verdad?- dijo Kid.

-Todos estamos tristes por la partida de Maka pero aun así Soul sufre más que cualquiera-dijo Liz.

En todo momento Black Star estuvo callado y eso de por sí era extraño.

-Black, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó su arma.

-Pensaba quienes eran realmente esos tipos con los que estaba Maka- dijo Black Star.

-Sí y él como los conoció también sería un punto a tratar- contestó el hijo de shinigami.

-Luego continuamos con esta charla pero es mejor entrar a clases, recuerden que la primera hora nos toca con el profesor Stein-dijo la hermana mayor Thompson.

Lo que no sabían era que una persona escuchó toda su conversación y parecía planear algo, luego desapareció.

Todas las clases, según Soul eran aburridas así que coloco un libro arriba para que no notaran que trataba de dormir. Pasaron las horas y Soul seguía durmiendo hasta que toco el timbre para retirarse e ir a casa pero aun así no despertó.

-Soul…- llamó una chica.

Pero Soul parecía dormir como roca.

-Soul- exclamó más fuerte la voz pero este no despertó.

Hartada le dio un golpe en la cabeza y eso hizo más que despertarlo.

-¿¡Pero qué haces?- gritó Soul.

Soul nunca volteo a ver quién era esa persona que lo había golpeado pero…

-Hola, Soul-dijo la voz felizmente.

Soul volteo y se encontró, frente a frente con la persona por la cual sufría, Maka.

-M-maka… ¿e-eres tú?- preguntó Soul.

-Pues quien más creías…-dijo Maka para luego reírse.

Soul estaba tan feliz de saber que por fin Maka decidió volver a casa, con él.

-Es cierto, debemos decirle a los demás que has regresado- dijo Soul empujándola fuera del salón.

-Antes de decirles, ¿porqué no tenemos una cita?- preguntó Maka.

Soul se quedo estático por esas palabras pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tartamudear.

-Es-esta bi-bien- contestó Soul.

Salieron del Shibusen y comenzaron a pasear sin un rumbo fijo, de vez en cuando pasaban por una tienda a comprar una bebida o iban a un restaurante de comida rápida para almorzar algo y seguir paseando. En pocas palabras ese día comenzó terrible para Soul pero en el transcurso del día pensó que era el mejor.

-Y dime Maka, ¿Donde están esos dos tipos?-preguntó Soul.

-Me escape de ellos- contestó con simpleza Maka.

-Al menos sabes porque eres mitad arma y mitad técnica- preguntó Soul.

-Mmm… pues me dijeron que solo un alma suficientemente poderosa podría tener esas dos tipos de sangre y activarlas- contestó Maka.

-Oh… parecer ser muy inteligente tus "amiguitos"-dijo enojado Soul.

-Pues, me llevo bien con ellos -aclaró Maka- aunque no serán como tu- susurro, por suerte el otro no lo escucho .

Siguieron paseando, platicando animadamente que no se dieron cuenta llegaron al bosque donde había una banca, así que aprovecharon se sentaron ahí y Maka decidió comenzar a hablar.

-Oye, Soul-dijo Maka.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Soul.

-Este día fue especial, ¿no?- dijo Maka.

-Sí, porque volviste a mi lado- dijo Soul haciendo sonrojar a Maka.

-Oye Soul- volvió a llamar Maka parándose de su lugar y corriendo hacia un barandal que había por ahí y así ver la puesta de sol.

Soul siguió a Maka y pudo contemplar como el sol se ponía: simplemente hermoso y más si estaba Maka con él.

-Quisiera decirte algo…-dijo Maka avergonzada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó soul.

-Es que yo… no sé cómo decirlo…- exclamó Maka.

-Tranquila, no puede ser tan malo o ¿sí?-dijo Soul volteándola a ver.

De pronto Maka se puso enfrente de él y lo tomo de las manos lo cual hizo que se sonrojara el susodicho.

-Es que… tú me…- dijo Maka pero no pude terminar la frase.

Lo que Soul veía era algo sumamente extraño pero no dejaba de ser algo horrible. Maka fue apuñalada por la espalda por una guadaña de color negro pero eso no lo hacía extraño sino por el hecho de que el dueño de dicha arma era la misma Maka.

-Maka…y ¿Maka?- gritó Soul viendo como la Maka arma sonríe malvadamente- ¿¡Qué está sucediendo aquí?-

.

.

.

Aika-chan. Hice algunas correcciones pero creo que son mínimas, aun así les aviso. MATTA NEE


	5. Sueño, Parte 2

Aika-chan. Pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo, y lamento mucho no haber vuelto a publicar por mucho tiempo

.

.

.

Capítulo 3.2.

Sueño II

-¡Maka!- gritó Soul al como su Maka tenía un hilito de sangre.

-Hola, Soul- dijo la otra Maka.

-¿¡Porqué le hiciste eso a Maka!?- gritó Soul.

-Eso es porque Maka ha sido una niña mala- contestó la cuestionada.

-…Soul…-trató de decir la Maka que estaba herida-…hu-huye…- suplicó.

-Eso no lo puedo permitir, Makita- dijo la otra- el debe pagar por haber entrado a este mundo- aclaró.

La otra Maka saco su brazo/arma de la chica y se dirigía lentamente hacia Soul con una sonrisa malvada mientras que este no se movía al estar en un estado de pánico/preocupación.

-Fue un gusto- dijo la Maka arma.

Antes de que la chica arma atacara a Soul, fue detenida por los brazos de la Maka técnica, ya que le había "abrazado" por la espalda, y ponía fuerza para que la prisionera no escapara tan rápido.

-¡Corre!- gritó la Maka técnica- ¡Aléjate y no voltees hacia atrás!- volvió a gritar.

-¡Pero Maka…!- trato de decir el chico.

-¡Solo corre!- imploro la chica.

En ese momento, la escena que se desarrollaba enfrente de Soul se iba distorsionando y veía como el rostro de Maka cambiaba a uno triste.

-¿¡Maka!?- gritó Soul pero su visión fue interrumpida por una luz cegadora que había aparecido de la nada; Soul tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y, para cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontraba de nuevo en Death City.

Fue caminando por las calles de la ciudad, y sentía que algo malo había pasado, ya que las calles estaban demasiado silenciosas y las luces de los faroles parpadeaban mucho. Siguió su camino hasta que, a un costado suyo escucho un sonido extraño, asi que decidió meterse en ese callejón, aunque al momento de ver que era, decidió no haber entrado.

Dentro del callejón se encontraba el cuerpo de una mujer de la ciudad, pero se encontraba todo desmembrado y con sangre por todas partes, aunque la peor parte fue cuando vio la cara de la mujer, que sus ojos estaban abiertos del terror que había sufrido.

Soul salió corriendo de ahí y se dirigió hacia su escuela, en el camino encontrándose cuerpos iguales o más destruidos que el primero que vio. Al llegar a las escaleras de la escuela, levantó su mirar y vio como la luna seguía igual de sonriente pero en vez de amarilla era negra y que de su boca salía sangre.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y, en la entrada de la escuela, se encontró más cuerpos, algunos de ellos pertenecían al Shibusen.

A los primeros que encontró fueron Ox Ford y Harv junto con Kim y Jaqueline, los técnicos todos destrozados al igual que sus armas pero se veía que Ox Ford defendió a Kim hasta su último suspiro.

Al seguir caminando, llegando a la cafetería, se encontró a Kirikou junto con sus armas y al parecer este defendía a los estudiantes de primero, los cuales no tenían compañeros, junto con otros que si tenían compañero.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Shinigami-sama aunque, al llegar a la entrada de dicha habitación se encontraba los cuerpos inertes de Stein, Marie y Chrona; el cuerpo de Stein estaba un poco alejado del de las chicas y un poco más destruido que el de las mencionadas, mientras el cuerpo de Marie parecía haberse puesto delante de Chrona para recibir el golpe por ella, aunque no sirvió de nada, ya que parecía que las había atravesado a ambas.

Al seguir con su camino, se encontró con sus amigos Black Star y Tsubaki junto con Kid, Liz y Pathy; los primeros estaban más "normales" que los demás aunque Black Star murió defendiendo a Tsubaki, mientras que el segundo grupo, Kid era protegido por las hermanas Thompson.

Soul estaba shockeado al ver a sus amigos, muertos, pero no podía llorar, era tanta su tristeza que cualquiera ya hubiera llorado, aunque aun así no había soltado ni una lágrima.

Casi llegando al final de la habitación escuchó unos ruidos de batalla asi que aceleró el paso, y se encontró con que Shinigami-sama y Spirit se encontraban peleando contra Maka, que se encontraba acompañada de los 2 muchachos.

Mientras veía como se desarrollaba la batalla, no se dio cuenta de que el chico peliplateado se acerco a su espalda, y de un momento a otro, Soul se encontraba aprisionado entre el suelo y el pecho del otro chico.

-Shh…- indicó el peliplateado- creo que querrás ver esto-dijo cuando vio que Soul iba a comenzar a atacar.

Soul, al volver su vista hacia la batalla, vio como Maka atacaba ferozmente a Spirit, provocándole graves daños, aunque este solo tenía una cara triste al verse forzado a combatir con su hija. El shinigami se puso en medio de ambos, causando que Maka diera un salto hacia atrás para tener más espacio.

-Makita…- susurro Spirit.

-Spirit-kun, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Shinigami-sama.

En ese momento, Maka aprovecho para atacar al shinigami y este recibió todo el golpe, ya que si se movía le daría al ya herido Spirit. Ese golpe causo que Shinigami-sama se pusiera débil por tanta batalla y se volteo a ver a Maka.

-Maka-chan, ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto el shinigami.

En vez de contestar, Maka simplemente tiró lo que parecía ser un espejo enfrente de Shinigami-sama y Spirit. El espejo, al tocar el suelo, se activo, dando paso a lo que parecía ser una sombras que se envolvieron a los dos mencionados. Cuando las sombras desaparecieron, también lo hicieron tanto el Shinigami como su arma.

-Espero que disfruten de su encierro- dijo el pelinegro agarrando el espejo del suelo.

El peliplateado se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros, seguido de Soul, aunque este lo hacía en una distancia segura.

-Hola, de nuevo, Soul- saludó Maka con una sonrisa- y…adiós- terminó de decir.

Soul no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque en el segundo siguiente, ya tenía la mano de Maka atravesando su pecho, directamente en el corazón. Está, aun con la sonrisa, sacó su mano del cuerpo del otro y veía como su ex-compañero caía lentamente hacia el suelo, con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Maka…- susurró Soul al sentirse caer.

Al caer al suelo, vio como su visión se ponía borrosa pero aun asi pudo ver como los otros 3 se retiraban, aunque Maka volteo a verlo, una vez más.

"_Lo siento", _eso fue lo que creyó haber leído Soul, en los ojos de Maka, y fue lo último que vio hasta que la inconsciencia lo atrapo.

.

.

.

Aika-chan. Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y si tienen dudas, me mandan review o PM. MATTA NEE.


End file.
